


Slick Roads

by fightableomo



Series: Found Family [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation Play, F/M, NSFW, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, Road Trips, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Jay and Michael go on a road trip, just the two of themThis is a largely nonsexual kink fic. Please read and understand the tags.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Found Family [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701586
Kudos: 9





	Slick Roads

**Author's Note:**

> lol, this is mostly banter than pee. female victim

“There’s a gas station in about two miles, I don’t know when the next one is.” Jay spoke from the passenger seat, her phone in her hand.

Michael just shrugged, “We’re good on gas. We can make it to the next city. It’s only an hour from here, right?”

“Right, but—” she was cut off.

“I’d rather not stop if we can help it.”

Jay sighed. “I know you want to see Alexander and Kigh again, but we’ll need to stop for gas eventually. And for the bathroom.”

He gave a gentle scoff, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her. “I don’t need to take a piss right now if that’s what you’re suggesting. I can hold it until we stop.”

She scowled at him. “You’re not the only one with bodily functions Michael.”

“Well, you can hold it until the next city, right? You’re a big girl.”

He was clearly just playing, but Jay did reach out to punch his upper arm. “You can fuck right off, buddy.”

“Ow!” He in all likelihood wasn’t hurting, but he still gave her a pitiful look. “Where’s all this anger coming from?”

“I’ve been in this stupid car for three hours, I need to piss and I’m not too happy right now.”

“Fair, but it’s only fifty minutes until the next city. And just because you punched me, I’m not stopping until then.”

That just drew a long groan from Jay, “I’m not one of the boys, Michael, I’m not going to play these holding games with you. Just stop at the gas station and we can get some gas station food and gas and skip the next city.”

“Gas station food?” He raised a brow, not bothering to look at her this time.

“Yes, gas station food. It’s pretty good.”

“I’m not putting anything like that into my body. I actually have standards, Jay.”

She sighed, but didn’t taunt back. Instead, she fell silent for a few moments before she gestured at the rest stop. “There. Turn left.”

“Yes, I know I have to turn left at the light.” He passed the parking lot entrance and instead went to the next light, leading them to the next segue of the endless empty road. To make it worse, there was a median, preventing them from turning back.

Jay reached out and smacked Michael’s arm. “Michael! I told you to turn.”

He clicked his tongue, “I said no, not since you’re being a grumpy girl. Get a better attitude and maybe daddy will let you tinkle on the side of the road.”

That would have earned him another smack had Jay not been pissed. “Listen, I get it, you like to be the one in the teasing position for one, but that’s my limit, my friend. If you’re going to say shit like that, I’m not talking to you. And if I piss in this car it’s your own damn fault.” She wasn’t quite at the point of wetting herself, but she could feel the need and pressure building. And with an hour left, she knew she likely wasn’t going to make it to the city.

She put in her earbuds and started a podcast, turning away from Michael to stare out the window at the passing scenery. If he tried to apologize or tease more, she couldn't hear him. Instead, she was focused on controlling the bearing weight of her piss.

Ten minutes in had her shifting her weight in the seat, subtly rocking her hips with desperation.

Twenty minutes had her thighs clenched together, one hand resting on top of her thigh, grabbing at the fabric of her jeans. Her teeth were pressed together as her hips still squirmed.

At forty minutes, she had to stop her podcast as she couldn’t focus on understanding it and holding hre piss as well. On hand had managed to weasel its way between her tightly closed thighs. There she held herself, her fingers curling to forcibly hold everything back. Her other hand pulled out her earbud and rested on the release for her seat belt. Clearing her throat, she finally looked at Michael.

“I’m going to wet myself, Michael.” Her voice was mostly level, though a bit of desperation forced its way into her tone, making it warbled and almost whiney.

Michael glanced at her, a brow raised at her open confession of desperation and the fact that she was finally talking to him. “Oh. I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

She shook her head, “Not really. Maybe drive faster?”

He gave a soft nod, “Yeah, I can get us to a gas station in about ten minutes?”

She sucked in a painful breath as a turn in the road uncomfortable jostled her overstretched bladder. A drop threatened to leak, but she held on. “Any faster than that?”

“Maybe…” He trailed off for a bit. “I can chug the rest of my soda and you can have that bottle.”

Jay shook her head, “Then you’ll need to piss and won’t have anything. It’s no good anyway, the work required for me to pee into a bottle is too much. I’ll lose it before then.” She gave a sigh. “I’m probably not even going to make it into the building at this point. I’ll try not to pee in your car.”

He chuckled at that, trying to lighten the mood. “It’s fine if you do. It wouldn’t be the first accident in the car.”

She hummed, “Yeah.” There was no banter to be found. Instead, she was focused on holding the unbearable weight of urine.

A bump in the road jostled her a bit too much, prompting a stream to start. It was small but quick. Still, she cut it off quickly, only leaving her panties slick with the hot pee. She groaned a bit and bent at the waist. It felt necessary, but only ended up putting more pressure on her tired abdominal muscles.

Michael shot her a sympathetic look, though she wasn’t looking. “Just a minute more.” They had entered into the outskirts by then. Now, it was only a matter of finding a gas station. That would only take a minutes, but it wasn’t going to be soon enough.

Entering the parking lot of the nearest gas station proved to be a bumpy endeavor. The slope to get onto the broken, holed pavement forced another spurt to leave the woman. It seeped past her already wet underwear and eeped into the fabric of her jeans. She could feel the half dollar sized heat with her hand. Instinctively, she pulled it away from the wet source.

That was her last mistake. Without the added pressure her hand supplied her overtired ureter, piss came gushing out. Though it seemed to be leaving her quickly, it took much longer to soak through her jeans. Slowly, urine spread down her ass and across her lap and thighs.

Jay gasped as piss splashed through her jeans. She undid the seat belt and opened the passenger seat as soon as Michael came to a rolling stop. She jumped out, though didn’t make it much further than the pavement.

There she stood, her legs spread ever so slightly as piss cascaded down her legs. He hands were held up slightly to prevent them from getting wet as she stared, almost hypnotized, almost in disbelief at the spreading wetness.

Most of the pee was centered around her groin, though plenty had spread to her butt while she was sitting. Dark, sloppy streaks trailed down her legs in uneven, glistening patterns. More urine dribbled straight down only to splash against the broken asphalt. Some splashed back up to be absorbed by the cuff of her jeans.

Michael stepped out of the car once it was parked and just stood to watch. He reached up a bit to rest his elbows atop the roof of the car and just stared at this older woman wet herself.

Nearly a minute passed before the quick stream stopped and Jay sighed, not out of relief, but out of resignment. She untied the flannel from her hips; it being soaked in her own piss by that point, and threw it at Michael over the car. “This is your fault, you know.”

He nodded, a slight smirk playing at his lips. “I know. And I’m sorry. But it feels good not to be the one to humiliate themself on this trip. Need help cleaning up?”

“No. I’ll just be a minute. Get gas and find somewhere to eat.” She grabbed her bag from the backseat and started into the gas station, not at all ashamed at her clearly soaked pants.


End file.
